Subway rides
by ForHadesSake
Summary: The subway should be here by now. Actually, it should have gotten to the station at 4.35pm, like every week day because that's the exact time she takes it to go home after work. / Percabeth College AU. Punk!Percy Preppy!Annabeth


Annabeth looks at the time on her phone for the fifth time and looks down the dark tunnel as the other commuters do. She's at the farthest end because this door is near the stairs in the station she needs to get off. That doesn't matter though, she should be able to see the train coming in just fine.

The subway should be here by now. Actually, it should have gotten to the station at 4.35pm, like every week day because that's the exact time she takes it to go home after work.

But not today. Today its already 4.38pm and its not here yet.

And damn it if its another suicide. She internally curses. She already had to endure two of those in the last month. And its not fun at all. All the transports collapse when that happens and forget about taking the subway at least for two hours. Jesus.

The subway is not here at 4.39pm but it enters the tunnel with its bright lights exactly 4.40, Thank every divinity. Exclamation marks

'of course', its her only thought as the carriage door stops right in front of her, its so full of people they are all crushed against the door.

She doesn't consider waiting for another train like some people do because she really needs to get home like now. There's a 'fun' project she needs to finish.

Its a group project and they don't have a lot of days left to finish it, plus her stupid group is composed of stupid people. People who she isn't friends with because the professor thought it could be 'fun' for them to pair with other people rather than their friends so he selected each group randomly

She hates when they do that.

Annabeth, as most college students, chose her friends first because they looked competent enough and then because they were nice and fun and everything else a friend should be.

So She's stuck with this three other girls, two of those she'd never even spoken to before and she's in hello-how-are-you terms with the third but they are all far from the shut-the-fuck -up-thats-wrong-lets-do-something-else-you-suck-thats-a-great-idea-i-love you kinda of language you use with your usual project partners.

That's why she needs to head home as fast as possible to coordinate this projects via Skype and text message with her group who cant even settle on a stupid powerpoint background.

This stuff really infuriates her.

She stops thinking about it when the doors open and a few people go out, she breathes in deeply, before plunging against the crowd of commuters inside the train that are all crushed together between those who want to get off and those who want to get in and those in the middle that don't want to move because they are assholes.

She pushes past an old lady (well, actually she's pushed) that's firmly grasping her bag and shoots a nasty look at her like it was her fault they are all crammed up in here.

People push harder to get in so they all move inside and shift until they are all inside (or the ones that were brave enough to try it)

The bell rings and the door finally closes and the subway lunches forward and she ends up against a guy.

"Sorry" she mutters to the guy behind her looking over her shoulder

He's with his headphones but he still replies "ts okay"

She tries hard to avoid contact on their lower half but as much as she tries her ass is pretty much against his leg.

Or at least she wishes it was his leg...it might as well be another body part because she can feel the warmness of the other person and all the others that are around her crushing her.

The speaker announce the next station and thank god it comes up a lot faster than expected and people begin to move again to get to the door.

It halts when they get there and she shifts and moves aside making way for the people who want to go down but doesn't get off to let them because there's twice as many people waiting in the station to get on, if she gets off she's has really low chance of getting on again.

She has to be in the freaking middle that they all push her and get their suitcases and elbows in her ribs.

She sighs and gets turned around digging her own elbow in the gut of the guy behind her

"Sorry!" she says again and he nods

People swam in again and the boy is pushed against her and she's pushed against him.

Like, really. Pushed a lot.

"Sorry" he says

"Its okay"

One of his hands brushes against her hip

"Sorry, my bag" he struggles to release his bag from the bodies trapping it, its clearly not happening but she can see he's holding onto one strap so at least there's a bag...

The doors close again and they launch forward not tripping only because the mass of bodies pressed together prevents it.

He shows her his palms up (one still holding to that strap of the bag she feels against her leg) and someone else pushes him and they get pressed against each other harder

And literally Annabeth doesnt know how much can you get pressed against someone.

Well, she knows...but not in the context of a subway ride.

"shit. sorry!" He says a little annoyed, not exactly at her.

She nods again but there's something else now. Something hard and pushing against her

"Mm. Sorry" she tries to avoid his eyes

Her mind goes in full alert. Did this guy really got aroused? He's perv!

She cant escape the pointy thing in her thigh and she desperately wants to.

"Oh. Another one" he mutters as they get to another station "how many people can get on this thing?"

She thinks its a rhetorical question because this guy clearly doesn't take the subway a lot.

The answer to that stupid question can very well be brought to you by mean girls.

"The limit does not exit" she mutters and the guy grins like he got the reference.

She checks the station as they are slowing down though and thankfully its not a get on station but a get off one

"They are getting down now" she says but once the doors open nobody gets down at all. Like no one! Come on, does she have to suffer with a horny dude for yet another station

"Okay, maybe not" he says and brushes his black hair with his free hand. "At least they are not getting on"

She checks her cell. The girls are connecting to skype in five minutes. She hates being late, they will think she doesn't care and she freaking does. She wants an A in this class

"Could you...um, tell me the time?" He asks.

How can he talk to her with that erection. Its disgusting

they are both trying hard to avoid contact, its just not possible. Or at least she is.

"Um, yeah." She looks at her phone "Its 4.46"

5 minutes is a long time.

They are approaching to a central station and she shifts a little to the side and then sighs.

His eyes are closed and he's breathing in "Subways suck"

Her lip twitches but then she realises that he's actually a little agitated

"You okay"

are you that horny? Jesus. She wants to get down now.

"not a fan" he murmurs

She suddenly realises that she's having some sort of conversation with this turned on stranger on the subway...okay, they are not respecting each others personal space but so what they are still strangers? there's another person stuck against her back and at her sides, they are all invading each others personal space!

And then she realises that this guy is actually suffering from something other than horniness. Or maybe he's just that level of creep

"Too many people, jesus."

The worst thing that can happen is that he dies and she has to answer questions at the police station.

Please don't die. I have to go do a project! She wants to yell.

And the next worst worst thing that can happen is that he vomits all over her face and hair that is directly below his mouth.

When they stop again she launches forward getting her chest even more pressed up. Like can that even physically happen at this point?

The answer is yes. The guy is still with his eyes close opens them and hell she can freaking feel the muscles toned in his chest.

"Sorry"

He looks the other way, blushing.

Yes. Her boobs are basically on top of him.

She tries not to laugh because at least she's the one harassing him with body parts now.

The worst thing about it is that he's pretty hot.

He looks college age, her age, and is rocking that dishevelled looking way of a leather jacket with a hoodie and band tshirt underneath. She can practically feel his skinny jeans and his hair is kinda of a black mess too. But she's concentrated in a stud on his lip that he keeps pulling in and sucking on.

A line of a tattoo follows down his collar and she's really curious to know the rest of it.

His eyes are impossibly green.

She realises she's staring and their eyes meet for half a second.

Shit.

She almost forgets how this guy has his dick pointing up against her thigh

He looks at something to the far left corner, blushing harder.

She really doesn't care that he caught her staring. she's untitled to know who's dick is pressed up against her leg, right?

Besides, he was the one harassing first.

Isn't he some hardrock punk and all? Seriously, he blushes like a 12 year old and gets turned on like he was still 15.

they finally get to the central station. Where she and mostly everyone gets off.

When they are both safely out, walking along the mass of people doing subway combinations, she looks at him sideways and down to spot the evidence of his hard dick.

He was carrying a guitar case with a pronounced pointy round end.

Oh. Well...that explains a few things.

There's a longboard half out of his blue pack so he halts and arranges the zipper and resumes walking.

The hand that had his backpack and guitar case has the sleeve rolled up showing a sleeve of colourful tattoos

Even though they are walking different directions he catches her eye again, she just cant look away.

He gives her half a smirk and a wink.

She cant contain herself and flashes a smile too, which eventually turns into laugher once she's safely out of seeing range.

She takes the stairs leading out of the station. She doesn't need to do combinations, she can walk from here.

Its weird. She cant get punk boy out of her head as she walks a few streets down and gets to her apartment.

If she's right he wanted to flirt with her in the end, very awkward flirting. Maybe he wasn't horny after all and he was just suffering from confinement, she cant say she didn't feel trapped.

She finds the way to blush now. A long way away from the punk boy and his green eyes and his smile and that silly wink.

She probably, most certainly, wont see him again. Piper would say something like it was like most public transport love stories, it'll die there and they'll just remember about that somebody who was crushed against them.

Its stupid really, it just that nobody hasn't flirt with her in a while and even though it was a stupid wink and smile it felt really good.

She shakes her head as she opens the door to her apartment, dropping the keys on the table and her bag on the floor and immediately starts getting herself out of her clothes.

Her one bedroom apartment is like breathing fresh air.

The jasmines Piper gave her last week are still sitting on the coffee table giving off faint smell.

She puts the kettle on as she keeps undressing and turns on the computer.

If she's going to work with this dumbasses she needs a strong brew.

She drops the clothes on the floor of her room discarding even her underwear and putting a big camisole on. She visits her bathroom quickly and washes hands and face...she eyes the bathtub and her new lemon body wash longingly, maybe a bubble bath for later.

She breathes in again. This is freaking home. Its lonely sometimes and maybe one of those kittens up for adoption at nearby shelter could welcome her home but money hangs at the back of her mind whenever she passes by and sees them all meowing and playing.

She checks her cellphone and there's a missed call from Piper, she's trying to convince her for a night out this Friday...she'd considered it yesterday but today she's already thinking an excuse, how can it be only Wednesday? She feels so tired already wanting to sleep all weekend.

She hasn't been out like she used to, just hanging out with Piper and some other of her friends, but not like out out to bars and clubs. She hasn't kiss a guy for 8 months at least...she cant remember the last time she had sex.

In two months she's going to be only a year away of being an architect and maybe that made her stay at home more.

She certainly started using excuses and cancelling plans while taking on more classes and extra shifts at work.

She's so over studying after three years and a half. She wants to start working as one. She wants to quit that stupid call centre job she has and flip her finger at everyone before leaving.

So yeah, she's a bit busy and going out requires not only time and energy but money and she basically lacks the three of them. She cant have all her drink on Piper even though the girl insist her dad makes more by the minute, it just doesn't feel right.

The annoying skype sound that tells you you're logged clears her head and apparently the girls on her group are not even connected yet.

She breathes in and tries to stay calm while she texts each of them at a time.

This is going to be a long night.

she's taking the subway again a week later leather jacket happened, this time it arrives just in time at 4.35pm.

She's so tired mentally and physically. She's going to drop asleep any minute.

She gets on the carriage, dressed more modern and smart than usual, a blue skirt that hugs her waist, a shirt and a beige trench coat because the forecast said there were some chances of rain. she has her chai latte in hand, her tote bag and portfolio full of designs.

She missed a class today because she was at a job interview for architect undergraduates, it was more of an internship and she'll probably just serve coffee to the real architects until she graduates next year (if she gets the post)

She can tell the architects were impressed with her work but there was like 20 other college kids there with multiple arts/ designs majors so its hard to tell.

She's hopeful though. Next week they'll email the one who is getting the job. She wants to scape her crappy call centre job and start making herself way in the real deal of the architecture business and this firm is good for starters.

The carriage is normal to empty for a weekday at 4.35pm but she doesn't feel like sitting; She's been sitting down for 4 hours so she presses her back against the door that doesn't open in the next few stations completely ignoring the sign that says not to lean against the door.

She replies some texts that she got when she was in her work shift and is laughing at something Piper said when she spots a guy with dark hair, a tattoo circling up his arm, headphones on and a blue jansport schoolbag, texting as well.

Oh.

She's not sure the punk guy got distorted in her mind after a week but this one guy a few feet from her looks right like him. Until she spots the wave tattoo, definitely him.

She quickly texts Piper in all caps

IM RIDING THE SUBWAY WITH LEATHER JACKET AGAIN

her reply comes quick. Of course she told her friend all about the wink and smile babe that got crushed against her last week.

Piper: OMG PICTURE PLEASE.

Annabeth: NO WAY.

Piper: ANNABETH YOU BETTER TAKE A PICTURE OF THAT HOT GUY. I'M BEGGING YOU

She looks up from her phone considering it and turns on the camera angling it at him but the punk guy is staring right at her through the screen, recognition all over his face.

She almost drops her phone and looks the other way looking through the corner of her eye.

Annabeth has gone through every possible scenario in her mind to seeing him again but really wasn't waiting for him to recognise her, actually she's really surprise.

He stares at her, goes back at staring at his phone, types something and stares at her again after half a second, like double checking.

If he was hoping to do it inconspicuous he failed terribly.

She's not sure of what to do. Which is stupid, she's just riding The subway like a normal person she doesn't need to do anything.

she looks down at her shirt in case she dropped chai tea or something when she hears loud chuck.

That particular sound of a camera phone snapping a picture.

She looks up again and their eyes meet and is punk boy who probably just had a stroke or lacks air, his phone in his hand directing at her.

"Did you just..." The question slips from her lips, loud enough for Him to hear.

He's freeze with his unblinking green eyes phone still in his hand

Annabeth raises her eyebrows

He rubs his neck, a deep flush is rising to his cheeks and ears.

He pushes off the centre pole awkwardly but doesn't move until the subway launches forward making him almost miss his footing.

"Shit. Sorry" he mutters and takes a step forward closer to her, holding one of the door side handles "I'll delete it"

Shit. He's cute

Annabeth cant contain herself and the corners of her mouth tug up a little and then she's laughing.

He's smiling awkwardly at her.

"I'm gonna kill Jason for making me do this" he curses again, hand brushing over his hair.

She shakes her head, whoever Jason is...he'll be great off with Piper.

Where did all the bad boy vibe go? He's an absolute dork.

Her phone buzzes in her hand like crazy, probably piper demanding a picture.

"Don't worry" she says "I owe my friend a picture, too"

"Of...me?"

"Well, yes" she says, shrugging. "So go pose over there" she signs the place where he was before

"Um...seriously?" He smiles a little

The speaker announces the end of the line in the main station and the people sitting down all stand up and head for the door.

Punk dork boy moves to the left beside her to let the people through and when the subway stops and the doors open everyone rushes out.

Annabeth arranges her bag on her shoulder to buy some time

"So..." He says getting off and she begins walking too "do you still want that picture"

"Of course" she crosses her arms defiantly "I'm not leaving until I get it. Its only fair"

"Yeah. I think it is" he smiles down at her and extends his hand for her to give him her phone

She hands it and thinks how crazy that is when he can bolt and run, then she'll have to call her father 'dad I need a new phone because I gave it to a stranger on the subway'. She prefers to live phoneless before asking something of her father.

But he just flips the camera up and presses the front button.

Annabeth is a huge believer that selfies including two or more people are for people who deserve to die slow deaths but smiles easily at the picture he's taking of both of them.

She sends Piper the picture and puts away her phone, leaving it on suspense "So..."

"You study art?" He asks motioning her big folder

"You're a musician?" she says at the same time

They laugh and Annabeth feels a blush slowly covering her cheeks. She feels more self conscious than she felt in years. And she doesn't lack any confidence mind you.

"You first..." He motions again

"I'm studying Architecture at NYU" she replies "What about you? Musician?"

"Musician? Nah, I play sometimes but I'm terrible. My mom says I literally play...because I cant produce nothing decent coming from that thing. Its a hobby"

Annabeth nods

"I'm studying Marine Bio, at NYU as well."

"Oh...cool major"

They stand there. Annabeth is about to freak. What is she doing talking to this stranger.

He rubs his neck and then his hair messing it up even more. She looks away from his eyes, she's staring into then too much. He tugs on his lip ring a few times before speaking again.

"My friend would totally kick my ass if I don't ask for your number"

She laughs nervously, almost like a giggle. She wants to kick her own ass for acting so stupid.

"I guess you should ask then" she manages. She cant remember the last time she was so flustered in front of a guy

"Can I–"

"Shut up." She starts reciting it and he just grabs his phone and types trying to catch up "is that it?" He shows her the screen and she nods

"Sends me a message and I'll save your contact" she tells him more confident.

"Super" he shows a thumbs up "Forget that. I never say super"

She tries to suppress her grin "Yeah, whatever you say"

"More like great"

She laughs. He smiles down at her with those seagreen eyes and she shakes out of her daze

"I should..." She motions down the station exit

"Yeah. Me too." He smiles one last lopsided grin "nice to meet you..."

"Oh! I'm Annabeth" she replies "I totally forgot to tell you"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy."

They say their goodbyes and Annabeth walks up the stair towards the exit.

Okay, that just happened!

She cant help her smile all the way to her apartment. Her phone has been buzzing like crazy and its probably Pipes dying over the pic she sent.

Or maybe its him. She bites her lips at the thought.

Maybe he turns out to be an asshole or maybe he's amazing…who knows? The endless possibilities marvel her.

Once inside her house she checks her cellphone lying on the couch.

Piper: Omg.

Piper: Omffffg.

Piper: I literally cannot breaTHE

Piper: ANNABETH ARE U HOOKING UP

Piper: THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST THJNG THAT'S HAPPENED THIS YEAR

Piper: He's punk and so hot.

Piper: marry hIM!

Piper: U GUYS MAKE A GOOD COUPLE YPUR BOTH SO BEAUTIFUL IM CRYING

Piper: look at thAT LIP RING OMG

Annabeth laughs and stares at the picture a good while before trying to type an answer and hell he's so hot this Percy.

Her phone buzzes again and she's in the edge of her sit in an instant

2947478302: hey!

2947478302: I'm Percy

She debates if she should open the conversation right away, maybe that will tell him she was waiting but she wasn't!

In the end she decides to reply to him, after all he messaged her right away.

She saves his contact

Annabeth: I figured it was you

Percy: haha yeah.

Percy is typing...

She decides to invite him somewhere then. She's not going to wait forever to–she just wants to get to know him! He seems really nice

Annabeth: do you want to hang out?

At the same time Percy sends his message as well

Percy: do you have plans Saturday night?

Annabeth grins at her phone.

Percy: haha whos inviting who?

Annabeth: its on me, I said it first but you tell what you had in mind.

Percy: A friends band is playing in Brooklyn. Should I pick you up?

Annabeth: that sounds great.

Saturday seems so far away right now. Annabeth is euphoric, she needs to jump up and down.

She calls Piper as soon as her conversation with Percy finishes

She declares herself deaf after the girl picks up because she just yells at the phone for a good while

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Tell me everything. With details!" she exclaims in the other side of the phone

"hey Pipes, How do you feel about frozen pizza and beer?"

"I'm getting the beer. See you in 15'" she hangs up

Annabeth grins and changes into her pjs, puts a pizza in the oven and waits for her friend.

She feels so lightheaded and happier than she felt in months.

She doesn't know if its stupid to get like this over a date but hell the nice attention from this stranger from the subway is making her smile and what else can she want right now when she's been miserable for months?

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no see. I've been all sorts of busy this year but here's some oneshot Au for you. This actually kinda happened to me except it ended with us parting ways and never seeing each other again but I still think of him lol. Oh those public transport crushes.

I hope you guy like it. And if you liked this visit my other college AU


End file.
